galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuranos
Kyuranos appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Kyuranos (キュラノス Kyuranosu) is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. Kyuranos appeared in episode 33 of the series. Kyuranos was a Vampire Bat monster that had lived and originated in South America. Infecting several humans with a virus that transformed them into vampires, Kyuranos took his vampire vampires and fled to Japan to hide in darkness. After several sightings and attacks GUTS detected their presence, one girl was saved from a vampire attack and taken back to their base, but it turned out she was also a vampire sent to turn Captain Iruma and almost succeeded if not for Munakata. Following her they infiltrated their lair, an abandoned night club and fought with the vampires as Daigo was captured by Kyuranos himself with in sub-space within his coffin. Then another Vampire explained that Daigo was view as a threat because their bat god detected he had too much 'light' within him to ever be turned. The bat monster decided it was best to kill him and since he was in a realm of literal and spiritual darkness Daigo could no transform. Just as Kyuranos was about kill Daigo sunlight shined in upon him, killing the vampire and burning Kyuranos. Realizing his vampires minions were all killed by GUTS, Kyuranos covered the area in darkness and emerged from his lair to take care of GUTS himself. Luckily, Daigo escaped from Kyuranos' lair and transformed into Ultraman Tiga to confront the Vampire God himself. During the fight however, Kyuranos managed to bite Tiga and used his hypnotic powers to force the Ultra into damaging himself in their fight. With the assistance of a reporter friend of Munakata (whose pupil, with whom he had a paternal relationship, was one of Kyuranos' victims), Kyuranos's eyes were permanently blinded by GUTS's weapons, freeing Tiga from his control. Kyuranos tried to flee the fight with his life, but was stopped by Tiga's Ultra Fix which paralyzed him mid-flight and then destroyed by his Zepellion Ray, freeing Japan from his darkness. Powers and Abilities * Hurricane Winds: By flapping his giant wings, Kyuranos can generate large and powerful gusts of wind. * Victim Mind Control: If Kyuranos bites a victim, he can control their actions signified by a flashing in his eyes. * Flight: Kyuranos can fly at high speeds thanks to his giant wings. * Darkness Shroud: Kyuranos can conjured dark clouds to block out the sun. * [[Tribe of Beautiful Night|'Vampire']]' Creation': Kyuranos was worshiped by the vampires as their god, seeing how he was responsible for their creation. However he could not turn anyone connected to the Ultras like Daigo due to them being organisms of light * Size Change: Kyuranos could alter his size to fit into his coffin and enlarge to giant size, it appeared he could also do this others such as one of his vampire minions and Daigo. * Coffin Base: Kyuranos had his own base which looked like a coffin that vampires mainly rested on. Despite its appearance, the coffin can actually block any form of lights if it didn't opened. Weakness Being a Vampire, if Kyuranos is exposed to sunlight long enough, he will die. Kyuranos' eyes are also extremely weak and can be easily damaged by lasers. Category:Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Bats Category:Vampires Category:Bloodsuckers Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:South American Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Mammals